Lassie's Clues
Stephen Druschke's TV-Spoof of "Blue's Clues." Cast *Blue - Lassie *Steve - George Shrinks *Joe - Harold Shrinks (George Shrinks) *Tickety Tock - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Slippery Soap - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mr. Salt - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Mrs. Pepper - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Paprika - Peppa Pig *Cinnamon - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Sidetable Drawer - Dizzy (Bob the Builder) *Mailbox - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Shovel - Max (Dragon Tales) *Pail - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Periwinkle - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Magenta - Genevieve (Madeline) *Green Puppy - Bolt *Purple Kangaroo - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Orange Kitten - Marie (The AristoCats) *Felt Friends - Leo and June (Little Einsteins) *Miranda - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) *Gingerbread Boy - Bob the Ball (A Little Curious) Episodes: Season 1 #Snack Time #What Time is it for Lassie? #Mike Wazowski's Birthday #Lassie's Story Time #What Does Lassie Need? #Lassie's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Lassie Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Lassie Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show #Lassie Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Lassie Want to Make? #What Story Does Lassie Want to Play? #Bubbles' Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Lassie Afraid Of? #Genevieve Comes Over #Lassie's News Season 2 #George Shrinks Gets the Sniffles #What Does Lassie Want to Build? #Lassie's Senses #What Experiment Does Lassie Want to Try? #What Does Lassie Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Lassie's Dream About? #Lassie's ABCs #Math! #Lassie's Birthday #What Does Lassie Want to Do With Her Picture? #What Does Lassie Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Lassie's Surprise at Two O'Clock #The Lost Episode #Lassie's Sad Day #What Game Does Lassie Want to Learn? #What Did Lassie See? #Nurture! #Lassie is Frustrated #What is Lassie Trying to Do? #Mechanics! #Hide and Seek Season 3 #Lassie's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior! #Lassie's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Lassie #Thankful! #Lassie's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy! #Signs! #Nature #Geography #Occupations! #Lassie's Big Mystery #Oliver Misses His Friend #Lassie's Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? #Lassie's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Lassie's Play #Prehistoric Lassie #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Lassie's Collection #Cafe Lassie #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Genevieve Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation #Adventure! #The Anything Box #Superfriends! #What's New, Lassie? #Lassie's New Place #Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #Bugs! #Un Dia Con Dodge! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Lassie's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant #Lassie's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Lassie's School #Something to Do, Lassie #Harold Shrinks' First Day #Harold Shrinks Gets a Clue #George Shrinks Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #The Lassie's Clues 100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store #Patience #Harold Shrinks' Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Lassie Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress Up Day #Lassie's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around #The Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Lassie's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Lassie Takes You to School #Meet Tutter! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write! #Genevieve's Messages #Body Language #Lassie's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Animals in Our House? #Morning Music #Lassie's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Rough Collie #Love Day #Lassie's Wishes #Harold Shrinks' Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates! #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Lassiestock #Meet Lassie's Baby Brother Gallery 910171000.jpg|Lassie as Blue George Shrinks in The George Lo Phone.png|George Shrinks as Steve Harold Shrinks.jpg|Harold Shrinks as Joe Bubbles.png|Bubbles as Tickety Tock Boomer.jpg|Boomer as Slippery Soap Daddy Pig.png|Daddy Pig as Mr. Salt Mummy-Pig.jpg|Mummy Pig as Mrs. Pepper Peppa Pig and George Pig.jpg|Peppa Pig and George Pig as Paprika and Cinnamon It'sDizzyStopMotion.png|Dizzy as Sidetable Drawer Mike Wazowski is smiling.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Mailbox Max From Dragon Tales.png|Max as Shovel Emmy in The Hello Song.png|Emmy as Pail Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Periwinkle Genevieve.png|Genevieve as Magenta Bolt.png|Bolt as Green Puppy Roo-winnie-the-pooh-abcs-98.4.jpg|Roo as Purple Kangaroo Marie.jpg|Marie as Orange Kitten Leo in Little Einsteins.jpg|Leo, June in Little Einsteins.jpg|and June as Felt Friends Becky Lopez (TV Series).jpg|Becky Lopez as Miranda (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Stephen Druschke Films